Isolate large amounts of viable bovine pancreatic ductal epithelial cells by biophysical methods. Identify the isolated epithelial cells as well as endothelial and fibroblastic cells by high resolution ligh microscopy, cytology, transmission and scanning electron microscopy, and by biochemical, histochemical, and immunological methods. Maintain the isolated bovine pancreatic ductal epithelial cells in cell culture. Develop in vitro cell cultures for the isolated bovine pancreatic ductal epithelial cells as obtained above which will not only enable the cells to be maintained, but also to grow. Identify the cultured cells by high resolution light microscopy, transmission and scanning electron microscopy, and by biochemical, histochemical, and immunological methods.